


A New Beginning

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, F/M, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from one of Severus Snape’s memories that were revealed in Deathly Hallows. Lily’s POV, demonstrating how she through the loss of one relationship, she gained another. Post-SeverusxLily (platonic only), pre-JamesxLily (romantic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Taken from one of Severus Snape’s memories that were revealed in Deathly Hallows. Lily’s POV, demonstrating how she through the loss of one relationship, she gained another.

Warnings: Angst, Drama, implied Bullying, mentions of Racism.

Pairings: post-SeverusxLily (platonic only), pre-JamesxLily (romantic).

A NEW BEGINNING

"-to call me a mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth a mudblood Sev, why should I be any different?" Lily glanced one last time at her childhood best friend, saddened and disgusted by what he had become. She hastened through the portrait hole, brushing her tears away. What had happened to them?

Lily hated to blame it on their houses, yet she knew it always had been a struggle, maintaining their friendship. The Slytherins in their year were obsessed with the Dark Arts, and all wanted to join the Death Eater group - honestly, Lily would never join a group with such a pretentious name, even if their intentions weren’t completely horrible.

Sev had always been jealous of that prat James and his little group of comrades too. It had also been a sore point between them: Lily could not help but associate with them as fellow Gryffindors, it’s not like she wanted to! Lily scowled, speak of the devil, and he shalt appear. "Go away James, I don't need your attitude right now." James Potter strutted towards her, ruffling his hair and smirking in confidence.

"Awww, don't be like that Lilyflower. I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are, and ask-" Lily strode forward, anger in her every step. "Don't you dare, James Potter. Because of your incessant bullying, I will probably never speak to my best friend again. I know I look a fright right now, because I've been crying. And I will absolutely NEVER go out with someone, who behaves as despicably as you."

Lily made a hasty retreat for the girls room, trying her hardest not to cry again. James was frozen, absolutely stunned. Lily really did not like him. He had been asking her out for the past four years, but he had always thought she just liked playing 'hard to get' and he had worked extra hard to be worthy of her.

Now, it seemed that he had been making the complete wrong approach. Lily didn't like him, because she thought he was a bully, and an 'arrogant toe-rag' (her favourite insult). All James wanted was to be with Lily though, so if he had to change his personality, he would. James grinned. "REMUS! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


End file.
